gamerafandomcom-20200223-history
Legion
Legion is a colony of an Extraterrestrial species of Silicon-based organisms from the movie Gamera 2: Advent of Legion. These creatures appearing as the main antagonist of the film and the second antagonist species to appear in The Gamera Trilogy. Appearance The Symbiotic Legion, as noted in the movie, are a Silicon-based Extraterrestrial lifeform. Legion's exterior greatly resembles that of an insect. On it's abdominal area, Legion sports multiple egg-cases which house Symbiotic Legion Soldiers. Weapons The Queen Legion has a large arsenal of weaponry. *A bluish EM beam that is fired from the Queen's nasal horn when it is opened that possesses major destructive powers, able to destroy and entire manufacturing facility in a few blasts and even put holes in Gamera's plated shell. *The extra clawed limbs that form a "crown" around Queen Legion's head can produce an Electro-magnetic shield that can deflect missiles and destroy the ions in Gamera's fireballs. *If her nasal horn is torn or blasted off, Queen Legion can produce crimson, whip-like laser tendrils in her rage that can spear and impale her foes. *Queen Legion does, in fact, have usable insect-like wings that give her the ability to fly, despite her enormous size. *Legion can produce up to 100 Symbiotic Legion Soldiers from the red egg cases on her abdomen. These soldiers follow her every command and attack with tooth and claw to the end to protect their colony. Description The Symbiotic Legions are invaders from the outer recesses of the galaxy, who wanted nothing more than to turn our world into one they could survive on and use as a base to spread their species across the galaxy. They made their first base in a large train station in Sapporo where they became very hostile to anyone or anything that held or contained glass. The soldiers attacked and killed several train riders, including the driver, who were carrying any sot of object that had glass. The survivors were escorted out by special forces but the entire building was soon devistated by a massive flowering object potruding out to th sky. It was soon discovered that this was a seed that the Legion wanted to blast into space to spread their species. They performed chemical reaction with the glass to produce large amounts of oxygen, which is highly flamable and would easily be able to launch their seed into space if the consentration were to be high enough. Gamera quickly realized this threat to his planet and he shot off to engage the Legion. He quickly and seemingly effortlessly destroyed the flowering structure but the enraged Legion Soldiers swamped his body and dealt heavy damage to his skin with thier sharp limbs. Suddenly, for some strange reason, the Legion Soldiers abandoned their attack on Gamera to swarm a nearby transfomer. Seizing the opportunity, Gamera too to the skies in his spinning saucer flight tactic, spraying blood all over the city from his fresh wounds. However, though Gamera escaped, he would surely face the Legion again. Gamera was unable to realize the growing terror he was leaving in his wake... Eventually the Queen Legion emerged from the earth, attempting to raid a new region and plant another of her species' strange reproductive flowers. Soaring into the sky with her massive insect-like wings, she fly over the cloads in the moonlight to her next destination. However, the military would never let her get away cleaanly, dispacthing two F-15s to pursue this new horror and put an end to her nefarious plans. The two missile equipped jets quickly too out the Queen Legion but the body was never fond. All they could recover to prove the incident ever happened was a massive wing floating along the currents of the ocean. It was assumed that she escaped alive. The Legion soon resurfaced in Sendai to try once again to unleash their pod. Fortunately, Gamera arrived in an attempt to subdue the flowering invader. The citizens of the city are immediately evacuated through transport helicopters in the airfield. When Gamera tries to reach the pod, the Queen Legion emerges to keep him at bay. With still a single helicopter still unable to takeoff, Gamera is forced to hold back against the Legion Queen as he attempts to by the passengers time to escape. The helicopter eventually makes it into the sky but Gamera was brutally injured by Queen Legion's dagger-like limbs and powerful EM beam. With Gamera nearly defeated, the Queen Legion soon took her leave, for the gargantuan flower that lie in the city's center prepared to launch its seed into space at any moment. Gamera quickly realized the futility of a conventional assault, so he sacrificed his body to prevent the seed from escaping into space. Due to the extreme oxygen levels that the flowers produced, the resulting reaction decimated Sendai in a blazing fireball, leaving nothing but a chard crater where the city used to be, with Gamera's burnt body laying motionless in the center. Meanwhile, the failure of the previous Legion Flowers signaled desperation in Legion's cold, calculating mind. She began to head to the base of Mt. Akayuka, determined to make a final flower. The Japanese Self-Defense Force however, was bent on taking down this demonic creature once and for all. This proved to be a difficult task, for Legion's horn beam was far too powerful, and it continued to eradicate the military resistance. All seemed lost, until Gamera was finally revived in the desolate crater that was once Sendai. The Symbiotic Legion swarm was sent to intercept the heroic turtle, but the creatures were attracted to a nearby transformer, upon which they were destroyed by nearby air support. Legion was now left alone to wage war against her mortal enemy, Gamera. Plasma fireballs were launched, to no avail. Legion's horn crafted an impenetrable shield, severely limiting Gamera's chances for success. Luckily, air support managed to rend a few of Legion's arms from her body, and the shield weakened severely. In this state, Gamera managed to destroy Legion's horn. just as it seemed as though Gamera had gained the ultimate advantage, but Legion's glowing eyes changed from blue to an angry crimson as her true power was just beginning to show its potential. Deadly laser whips swirled from Legion's forehead and began to pierce through Gamera's flesh. There was no escape; and the guardian monster had no choice but to absorb some of the Earth's mana energy. His chest opened and a powerful beam of energy materialized. Legion could not handle the immense power of the mana blast, and was completely obliterated by this final attack. Legion's reign was finally put to a screeching halt; the world was safe once again. Gallery Legion.jpg Symbiotic_legion_03.jpg gamera2legionfight.jpg Roars Trivia *Legion gets it's name from a comment a soldier made in the film; quoting the Bible, "And Jesus asked him, "What is thy name?" He replied, "My name is Legion, for we are many." Mark 5:9 *Legion is the second female monster to appear in the Gamera series, the first being Jiger. *Legion is by far the largest monster Gamera has ever fought. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Villians